


Internal, External

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff and Crack, M/M, attemptatcrack, jacksonmaybealittledumb, markisweirdlikealways, markson, marksonbeingweird, nothingspecial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Inspired by a gif where Mark's staring down Jackson hungrily. Poorly executed. Just deal with it.https://twitter.com/gagasyien/status/1012901720022757376?s=19





	Internal, External

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrandomThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/gifts).



> I suck at even attempting to write something funny.

Mark was a lot of things. Silent was one of them. Patient? Not so much. Forgiving? Umm nope. But what really mattered was that he was in complete control of his facial muscles when the need arose. Like that time when BamBam had dropped an entire packet of Cheetos over himself and he hadn’t twitched a muscle, instead helped the boy clean because he had had a “Fashion disaster Day depression”. Or that time when Youngjae had accidentally stepped on Coco’s poop with his favorite Supreme flip flips and Jinyoung had flipped about his carpet smelling funny. Zip! Face intact, no movement, all cool. THIS WAS FROM MAYBE TWO FUCKING YEARS AGO! NOT ANYMORE! Although he was still impatient and unforgiving.

But like every superhero’s power had a vice, Mark would become powerless, a hopeless, gooey piece of Coco’s poo shaped shit when it came to Jackson. That boy had no chill. He was all over the place when they were all gathered to get stuff done. The constant energy the boy gave off made Mark wonder why Duracell hadn’t signed Jackson up yet. But these days, the boy would be tired, lost in his phone, not his usual smiley and loud self and Mark would wonder what had gone wrong. He knew it was just exhaustion and constant air travel. Jackson was more in the air than on the ground. He knew if he pointed this out to the boy, he would joke about how he had more miles than all of theirs combined. That lil shit!

They had a radio interview schedule in an hour so they were getting their make-up done. Jackson was nowhere to be seen and Mark felt a bit fidgety in his spot. Was he out with Jinyoung? Again? He huffed internally. He had a whole internal conversation system figured out because he was a quiet guy. He was highly intelligent so his neurons would travel light speed and conjure a whole scenario in his head. Just when he thought he could narrate the whole thing to someone, his tongue would fail him. The words would just not come out fast enough and the moment would be gone? So he had chosen to make his own way to say the whole thing in his head so he could clear his mind.

Right now his head was showing him images of Jackson and Jinyoung buying something at the coffee shop around the corner and probably Jackson telling him all about the importance of organic food -_- Not a pleasant mental image. Nah, Jackson yapping about organic food was his favourite mental stimulant because his eyes would twinkle when he talked about the shit he loved. From diamonds, tracksuits, to babies that he was taking care of on a show, Jackson would entrance the shit out of him when he spoke. But Jinyoung being the person Jackson would shine his sunlight at, ugh no, not at all a good image.

Really, Mark had no self-control in his head. When had he ever? 4 years and now he was a pro at hiding his internally managed crush/love fantasy inside his weird mind. He could freak out as much as he could inside his head. It only ever got worse when his brain would do a lot of processing internally but his body would give an output externally like a whole computer-printer relationship and he would want to heave himself out the window of the dorm, forgetting that it was walled the fucking up. -_-

“Can you stop twitching your eye?” the make-up noona patted his shoulder and he nodded. Seriously, a computer-printer relationship, this was a live demo. Only happened when it was about Jackson. He sighed externally for a change because why not?

Jackson entered just then, bouncing a bit, with Jin-to-the-young in toe. -_- no! This wasn’t happening. His heart beat picked up because now-a-days, ‘with age’, it was getting really hard to be in complete control of his sorry ass existence, internal and external. Emotions were a whole different ball game, more like, Mark’s emotions would freaking have a party in his head every time Jackson was around, because they would in-fucking-vite themselves.

He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth like a woman in labour when Jackson laughed, Jinyoung adding to the cackling sound. No, please. He couldn’t do this while sitting on the make-up chair. The noona moved away a bit to give him space to breathe and compose himself. He looked at Jackson’s reflection in the mirror. He was still in a white tank and black jeans, animatedly moving his hands around like a 5 year old. Probably his outfit was still not handed to him by the noonas because the dimwit had a habit of dropping something on it or worse, ripping it accidentally because ‘noona, I just wanted to check if it was really stretchable enough for splits’. -_- but damn did he look adorable. His hair was fluffy and brown since almost a year now but it always made Mark have a small monologue in his head about how hair could definitely define someone’s beauty. Mark was borderline poetic about streaked chocolate brown strands and shining brown eyes by matching them to a Korean beef set of 1+1 at the grocery store. Mark was such a loser.

This very memory of having a monologue stored away on Jackson’s fluffy, soft-to-the-touch hair had him forgetting that he was looking right at Jackson in the mirror. The target had suddenly discovered him and had locked eyes with his reflection. This was a 911 situation because Mark wasn’t the old ‘I am in total control’ monk of a man now. He was a lame, weak hearted and paranoid best friend of a hot bodied, successful Chinese Rapper with a solo career at 24. What gives! He gulped, eyes widening as he met Jackson’s. The boy had the dumb sense (did you notice the paradox?) to fucking wink at him! Mark screamed his ‘opera’ level scream in his head before his brain allowed a few brain cells to output a tiny, ‘oh my god, you so funny, dude!’ kind of a smile to the younger.

Soon, Jinyoung and Jackson replaced BamBam and Yugyeom beside him on the make-up chairs. Mark wasn’t doing any better. His hair was being done now. It was pulled back, revealing his forehead. But that meant if he broke a sweat because of the hyena-laugh specialist sitting beside him, he was going to have to dab at it, not dab but dab at it! Please no.

He side eyed Jackson. He didn’t know why the boy even needed any make-up because damnnnnn was he fine or wuttttt! His skin had taken some beating, you win some you lose some, but that didn’t mean he didn’t compensate with his inner radiance and blow your fucking existence away with a smile. If Mark had any executive power over the world, he would ban all make-up products, make the entire female population suffer to see Jackson bare-faced and beautiful in his glory. Good thing executive power wasn’t available to him.

“Mark?” his knight in shining armour (not romantic in anyway) called out to him and he sighed in relief. Jaebeom was just the man he needed for a smooth, unproblematic escape. The cameras had started rolling around them as usual to get some back stage footage for special dvds or some other money making purpose Mark didn’t care about since there were still millions in his account that remained untouched because he wasn’t a materialistic man. Okay fine, he bought some diamonds and sent a lot of money home but that was about it. He needed his brain to not run haywire right now. He was trying hard to focus, you have to believe him.

Dolled up and done with all the make-up and hair shit, he got up and turned around, carefully avoiding looking towards the object of his intense affection who was busy in an active aegyo session directed at the make-up noona so she would allow him to wear a hat today.

“It’s not a suitttt….pleaseeee…” he whined and Mark’s ears had already perked, eyesight betraying him and his brain instantly, going all rebellious and idfc on him. Mark swooned in his spot, literally losing his balance a bit when he looked at Jackson pout adorably at the noona. Seriously, when had it gotten this bad? Where was he when his heart was being a lil independent bitch and not listening to his brain? May be he was busy being an idol. Wow Mark sucked so bad without even getting himself sucked and actually sucking.

“Markkkk…you tell her. Won’t a cap look good with my outfit?” his wrist had been grabbed by the innocent devil and pulled at petulantly demanding unreserved support.

“Uh huh,” was all he could come up with. His emotions clinked glasses, especially shame and self-pity.

“See! Noona please,” he continued holding Mark’s wrist, swinging it a bit. His internal Tsunami must somehow show through his lack of breathing or his slightly open mouth because Jaebeom had called on him again.

Even when he wanted to leave, he didn’t have the heart to push Jackson’s hand away so he stayed put, taking the advantage of the mirror and communicating with Jaebeom. He raised his eyebrows at him and the boy sighed.

“Gotta go over the script, coming?” he asked and Mark nodded immediately. He finally looked at Jackson and patted his hand lightly but the boy still held his wrist loosely. Little touches were like sparks for Mark. They would leave him wanting more. Sometimes they were innocent but most of the times, these days, they would give him a good chill down the spine, igniting a fire at the pit of his stomach and making him feel like he was burning the hell up with a vicious need. So now when he had again tapped Jackson’s hand, he felt like he wanted to tackle the boy right then and there and tell him he could wear whatever the hell he wanted because he would look cute anyway.

Jackson let go then, easily getting distracted by the noona and Jinyoung’s comments on how his hair deserved some air, much like this brain which was always clogged with the worse, useless shit all the time. Mark wanted to hit the boy in his head because Jackson had whined again, pouted at Jinyoung and said, “You don’t love me anymore.” Don’t get violent, Mark. No violence.

“MARK!” Jaebeom yelled and he turned around abruptly, shoving his violent tendencies down his internal conversation system trash.

“Are you okay? Looks like you zoned out? Again? What is up with you?” Jaebeom complained as they crossed the hallway towards the lobby.

“N-nothing,” he had managed but Jaebeom looked far from convinced.

“Hyung,” Jaebeom said desperately, using the honorific to push him into a corner, trying to breach his stone cold walls, get inside his brain and plough out deeply hidden info.

“Umm…wutttttt! Nothing! Let’s read the script before these guys get done with make-up,” he linked his arm with the boy to quiet him and he huffed.

“Do you miss home?” he asked delicately and Mark laughed so hard in his head. Oh, poor Jaebeom, so considerate and worried. “I know you must, I am sorry hyung,” he added and Mark hollered even more, his lips quivering a bit because of the input-output gap.

“Oh God, no. It’s nothing like that,” he added, because he didn’t want to worry Jaebeom further.

“Then what? You look so out of it these days. Ever since we are all together, you look so stressed and…” Jaebeom hesitated.

“And?”

“Sort of…emotionally constipated?”

  1. _Oh._ 911



Mark spluttered as if he had been discovered. His face paled a bit and his palms shivered. This wasn’t happening, right? Had his output mess led him to being discovered? Had he become so bad at hiding his love for Jackson? And since when had Jaebeom been observing him?

“W-what?” he had stopped in his tracks and stared at Jaebeom with wide eyes. “What even? Nothing like that, Jaebeom-ah. Umm…I am just tired, that’s all.”

“Tired of what?”

Jackson’s face floated in front of his eyes and he gulped. It was so hard to not let it slip when he was openly being asked about it. But, there was no way Jaebeom could find out about it. What if the man was vehemently against Mark even having one-sided feelings for a group mate? His face must have paled even further because Jaebeom was already crowding his personal space and holding him by the shoulders.

“It’s time, hyung,” Jaebeom muttered comfortingly and Mark gulped yet again, not knowing what Jaebeom meant. “See…just because you don’t say anything…it’s not like we cannot see it…? Everybody knows.” Mark started hyperventilating just then. Fear was on the dancefloor doing some big dick hip thrusts in his head.

“It’s okay to have a girlfriend, hyung,” Jaebeom finished seriously and Mark’s face twisted in the most unusual meme kinda way, so much that Jaebeom snorted.

“EWW is that what you think about me?” Mark had lost his composure and didn’t give a shit about anything anymore. Mark? A girlfriend? In love with a girl? Of course, he was not averse to girls but umm…how long since he ever went that way? There was a looming question mark over his head as he tried to make an estimate. Too long! They thought he was hiding a girlfriend from them? What the actual fuck. Wait, was that what Jackson thought too? Was that why he wouldn’t make any plans with him anymore when he was in Korea? Oh God. Is that why he would never call him after 10? Is that why HE STOPPED BEING CUDDLY AND GROSSLY GAY WITH HIM? OH MY GOD!

Sirens blared inside his head so fast that he almost puked. The disgust must show too clearly on his screen aka his face that Jaebeom took a step back. “That wrong huh?” Jaebeom scratched the back of his neck and laughed apologetically.

“Gross. I don’t have a girlfriend. Jesus,” he sighed in relief for one thing but his heart clenched for another reason. “Is that what all of you think?” he asked slowly and Jaebeom straightened. Mark narrowed his eyes at how Jaebeom’s face had turned into his ‘oh god, let’s get out of here’ one.

“Isn’t it why you zone out, get lost in your phone, go to bed too early, never check the group chat?”

“NOOO! I do that because…because…well…I am a shitty person, okay? Oh God! Did you tell this to our manager hyung too? He’s been asking me if I want to go somewhere out on every off day? Like where the hell would I go on our off days? I am always at the dorm or at the gaming café,” he sighed because wow this was so stressful, the pressure to prove it wasn’t a girl who was making him feel the way he did. Fuck.

“Okay, okay. No need to get so worked up over it…jeez, Mark. I didn’t tell anything to manager hyung, okay? Your behaviour is like a lovesick puppy and it’s getting extreme since the last few days so we were just worried,” he finished and sighed.

“Do you people talk about me behind my back now?” Mark clicked his tongue and started walking towards the lobby. Jaebeom followed hotly.

“NO! Jesus. You are just not yourself anymore. Isn’t that something to worry about? Why are you so lost and why does your face completely betray you these days?”

“I DON’T KNOW! I THINK I AM GOING CRAZY, OKAY?” Mark yelled and anger was grinding itself on self-pity on the dance floor now. Lewd.

“FINE!” Jaebeom heaved too because in spite of being the courageous one out of the six to actually tell Mark what they speculated, Jaebeom felt like he was being snubbed from some valuable piece of information by Mark. Mark was silent, alright, but he would never keep important things from him. He would share even the most embarrassing things with him, although it would take a lot of coaxing and patience on his part, but Mark would always eventually share stuff with him.

“I can’t believe it!” Jaebeom snickered after they settled on the couch and started going through the script.

“What?”

“Jackson cried! He fucking cried about you getting a girlfriend! He was like, ‘Oh really? Since when? Is she a good person? What if she hurts Mark? I can’t even hit her! What’s the point of my muscles? Will he tell us if she ever hurts him?’” Jaebeom was laughing hard now. “He was so weird about it all, oh God. I was like, ‘aren’t you supposed to ask if she is keeping him happy?’ You should have seen his face! It was all red and teary! I don’t get him sometimes, he’s so weird.”

Mark felt all the neurons and his neural pathways snap at the information. His emotions were kneeling in front of anxiety and she looked triumphant. Mark was having a breakdown now. Nothing seemed to make any sense until his sane brain cells showed him an image of a whimpering Jackson crying over Mark getting a girlfriend. OH. _Oh._

“You are smiling like a creepy mass murderer right now, Mark. You are scaring the shit outa of me today,” Jaebeom moved away from him and Mark felt the shackles binding him finally break. If Mark was right then Jackson had a problem with Mark seeing someone else. His brain was no longer processing the idea that may be Jackson was just anxious for him. Mark was delusional now. There was no going back. It was done for. It was the end of a sane Mark.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled wide at Jaebeom. He then threw himself at the younger and hugged him tight. “You are the best, my knight in shining armour,” he yelled and Jaebeom yipped.

“What the hell, Mark,” he pushed the boy away and looked at him with deepening confusion.

“Oh Jaebeomie, you will never know what’s truly happening here. But thank you. You have made me so damn happy today,” Mark patted his thigh and Jaebeom thought that Jackson’s crazy virus had finally managed to infect Mark after all these years.

Just then the others entered. The maknaes were in some mundane argument and Jinyoung was talking to one of the manager noonas while Jackson was…Jackson was…Mark stilled. His body froze in its spot. His brain stopped functioning for a bit until it kicked back full force. His throat was dry and he felt like he was going to faint any moment now.

“See! You are doing it again! I don’t know what’s happening to you, Mark. Weren’t you happy just now?” Jaebeom held his bicep and shook him to snap him out of it.

Mark’s brain went into overdrive. Images of a crying Jackson, then a pouting Jackson, then a cuddly, clingy cute Jackson and now the current smoking hot Jackson flashed in front of his eyes. He throbbed painfully in his pants and had to shift his legs to accommodate his big dick.

“Oh my God,” he whispered mentally as he stared Jackson down. He was in a black bomber jacket over tight black jeans. A loose t-shirt under the jacket read LOVERBOY and Mark just couldn’t stop staring. He walked closer and pretended to adjust his own clothes as he stared at Jackson up close, starting from his thighs, waist, chest and finally his face. Jackson, sensing eyes on him, looked at Mark but the elder’s brain said fuck the world, look at what is meant to be looked at, relish the beauty that is Wang Jackson. He met Jackson’s eyes, for the first time his inhibitions were not getting the best of him, his nervousness flew out the walled-up fucking window because he didn’t care anymore. 4 years had been enough and Jackson couldn’t just hold him a hostage like that, could not let his emotions party in his head like that, couldn’t stop him from loving him anymore.

Sensing Mark’s stare, Jackson’s lips parted and he confidently pushed his jacket half way down his shoulders, showing off his upper arms and biceps. He didn’t look at Mark when he did that, instead he looked at BamBam as if trying to silence their stupid argument. Mark couldn’t breathe as he saw Jackson like that and suddenly his inner conversation system was back on track. He was literally imagining himself relieving Jackson of that jacket, pushing him lightly against the wall, mouthing his neck slowly, putting his hands under his t-shirt and touching those glorious abs. May be kissing his pink lips, licking a stripe down his chest to his happy trail, grabbing his thick thighs, getting a good bite of them, , mouthing his cock till he was fully hard…and then fucking into him real hard and slow against the wall, stroking him to completion while he was still inside of him…making him moan his name and ask for more…his stomach twitched funnily as lust was belly-dancing in his head.

“What?” Jackson whispered as he stared at Mark with wide eyes before pulling the elder away because he didn’t want Mark to speak anymore!

Turns out the computer-printer relationship between his brain and his body had led Mark to invade Jackson’s personal space and he had-

“Let me fuck you hard and slow? 4 years of blue balls? What the hell do you mean by that, Mark?” Jackson asked incredulously as he covered his mouth with his own palms, staring at Mark wide-eyed.

Amazing! Mark had just spilled and not just to anyone but Jackson. His brain buzzed and he felt like his knees would buckle any moment so he did what he thought would be the best thing to do. HE RAN!

“Mark wait!” Jackson followed, hot on his trail. Mark didn’t know how far he could run because people from their management team were slowly walking towards the lobby so they could leave for the schedule. Mark evaded everyone, surprising the people as they saw Jackson follow him just as fast.

Mark was running from Jackson, from his impromptu lewd confession, his shame, his fear and his insecurity, a highly probable rejection.

“MARK, IF YOU DON’T STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU SAID!” Jackson yelled and Mark stopped dead in his tracks.

Mark had led them to the stairwell of the roof so Jackson grabbed him by the wrist and they hurriedly climbed up. Mark tried hard to get himself free but Jackson’s grip was tight.

“What the hell!” Jackson huffed as they reached the roof. “You literally ran? Are you mad?” he spoke between pants.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry, just forget what I said. I wasn’t thinking with my mind-”

“Of course! You were thinking with your dick!” he gulped and Mark didn’t know what to do. He was panicking so much that his hands were clammy, his forehead was sweating (which he had already predicted before) and his whole composure reeked of anxiety.

“I AM SORRY GAGA!” he said desperately before squatting down and holding his head in his hands. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t even know I was saying it out loud! Oh my God! Did everyone hear me?” he looked up, all teary and panicky and Jackson’s heart went out to him. He crouched down to the elder’s level and breathed heavily.

“No, all thanks to Youngjae and you literally were so close to me, as if you were telling me a secret…” Jackson bit his lip and looked away.

“Oh thank God!” Mark went back to hiding his face. They lapsed into a silence and Mark couldn’t calm his heart down. He looked up at Jackson. The boy looked visibly shaken and deep in thought. Mark felt like shit for subjecting the innocent, adorable boy to his lust.

“Gaga…I am so embarrassed…I am sorry, okay? I promise I wont do it ever again…I will…I will maintain safe distance-”

“SHUT UP!” Jackson snapped and Mark was taken aback. May be he had lost Jackson’s best friendship, their comfort, their bond. Mark had lost it all because his brain-body connection had gotten messed up. After all these years of hiding, suppressing and bearing it, he had finally messed the single most important relationship in his life after his family.

“I am sorry, please…please…” his voice broke because a life without Jackson would be so painful and colourless. He couldn’t even tolerate the idea in his head. “Don’t leave me, please don’t…I can’t, I won’t be able to…” he broke down and sobbed hard, messing his make-up and hair while he did that. Jackson stared at him, face expressionless and body stiff.

“Won’t be able to what?” he asked slowly and Mark wiped at his cheeks to get rid of his tears.

“Won’t be able to live without you. I messed up, I know I did but…but don’t punish my friendship…you are my best friend for life, Gaga.” Tears streamed down his eyes and he hiccupped.

“YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, MARK! WHAT THE FUCK!” Jackson yelled and moved back. “How can you cheat on her like that? What if she goes into a depression? She’s already dating an idol, as if that’s not hard enough? Is she an idol too? How can you be like this? You are disappointing me right now.” He removed his cap and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“No-”

“Don’t even. You would cheat on her with me? And you can’t live without me? Since when? And 4 years of blue balls? Is she not comfortable with you or something?”

“Will you please-”

“Oh my God. I get it. I get it now. You want to experiment! And who else safer than me, right?”

“Jackson what-”

“I will not be a part of this whole scheme your devious mind has planned out, Mister. I thought Jinyoung was the devil but you Mark, have exceeded my expectations. I didn’t know you were so eager to get some boy-on-boy-”

“OH MY GOD! WILL YOU STOP? I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! JESUS!”

“OH MY GOD! IN YOUR SHOCK, YOU HAVE LITERALLY FORGOTTEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

Mark pulled at his own hair because Jackson was testing his patience.

Jackson’s phone buzzed. It was Jaebeom.

“Where the fuck are you and Mark? We need to leave,”

“Hyung, we will be right there. I thought we still had twenty minutes?” Jackson checked his watch and panicked.

“Manager hyung just brought chicken so…”

“AH! Ok. Have it. I am having a life changing talk with Mark right now. I think we can sacrifice chicken-”

“Ask him to save some?” Mark chimed in and Jackson relayed the message, then widened his eyes at his own dumbness and Mark’s routineness even in that situation. He hung up and huffed.

“Seriously though. First, you got a girlfriend and didn’t even tell me about it and now you are suddenly discovering that you are bisexual? What goes on in your head, Mark?”

Mark literally face-palmed himself. Jackson really didn’t want to know the kind of shit that went on in his head. Frustration was literally fanning itself due to its sudden popularity while panic, irritation and self-pity looked on.

“Listen to me very carefully, stupid. I do not have a girlfriend. Here’s my phone. Go through it if you don’t trust me.” He handed the boy his phone.

“It’s locked? What’s the code?”

“Your birthday.”

Jackson snapped his head up so fast that he felt a bit dizzy.

“SEE! YOU WERE ALREADY CHEATING ON HER!”

“WHO? CHEATING ON WHO? A GHOST?” Mark yelled as he showed him his ktalk, his phone log and his messages. None of them were suspicious.

“Are you sure you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“OH LORD! YES!”

“Jeez, no need to yelllll…” Jackson whined and moved back a bit.

“Why did you cry about me having a girlfriend?”

Jackson’s face turned pale so fast that Mark could literally relate to it.

“I was sad that you didn’t tell me. Am I not your best friend? Shouldn’t you tell me everything?”

“I would have if I had a girlfriend, you dimwit,” Mark sighed exasperatedly.

“You don’t, right? Never?”

“Never.” It was just a whisper but Jackson caught it and sighed.

“How come you spoke like that to me? Were you fantasizing about someone el-”

“I WAS FANTASIZING ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN’T YOU CONCENTRATE ON THE MAIN ISSUE HERE?” Mark heaved because he was literally going to faint any minute now if Jackson kept on playing dumb.

“Are you gay for me, Mark? Do you…err…like me…like that?”

Mark took in a sharp breath and nodded slowly.

The silence that followed clawed at Mark’s heart.

“Promise you won’t get a girlfriend?” the boy asked with a small voice and Mark cried. Jackson didn’t even know how he had lived all this time. He cried ugly tears and Jackson just hugged him close.

“You don’t know how hard…how hard-”

“Are you hard right now?” Jackson patted his back comfortingly. Mark screamed in frustration.

“NO! YOU IDIOT! I was saying that you don’t know how hard it has been to have internal conversations…to love you inside my head…it sucks…you are always away or with Jinyoung…how can you even think that I would go get a girlfriend? I would have in all these years if I hadn’t fucking fallen for you, you little shit,” Mark cried into his chest.

“AAAHHHH! You think nobody knew? Aww Mark, you stupid, stupid person,” Jackson petted his hair. Mark made a weird noise and looked up at him.

“Jinyoung! The bitch has known since two years now. He only pushed your buttons by being with me so you would finally explode. But you never fucking did. I was sure Jinyoung was being stupid by telling me you were head over heels for me…I was so flattered…YOU fell for ME? I mean, are you kidding me or what? The most handsome boy on the planet, the group’s top visual, sexy Mark Tuan fell for a ‘short legged dumbass with thick thighs’ me? I hit Jinyoung with a pan.” He spluttered and laughed.  

“Then Jaebeom hyung was like, ‘Mark has a girlfriend’ a few weeks ago. I cried because what the actual fuck. Jinyoung has been like, ‘Look, look how he’s staring at you, eww he’s salivating, oh God he has no control over himself’ about you, Mark. So I was used to it all and then suddenly you were having a girlfriend behind our backs-”

“Which I was not-”

“And I was sad that you weren’t in love with me because I am a greedy little shit who wants everyone to love me but especially you, because you are my best friend and I am a sucker for romantic ‘my best friend fell in love with me’ kind of stories, so yeah…” he cleared his throat and Mark scrunched his nose.

“But…you said you can’t live without me? How can you be so romantic? How can you be like that? Where have you been hiding these cheesy lines all this while?” he smiled and Mark felt like jumping off the roof out of happiness.

Jackson was a blushing mess and Mark didn’t know what to say so he cupped the younger’s face and laughed.

“Eww, you are a sucker for such things, aren’t you?” Jackson nodded without looking up.

“Eww, I am going to do such gooey shit with you, you are gonna hate me. Also, once we get back from this schedule, these clothes need to go,” Mark pulled him close and smacked his cheek with a wet kiss.

“Why though?” Jackson looked at his outfit and then at Mark in confusion.

“Because I have very important things to do tonight, things that do not require you to wear clothes, dumdum,” Mark cooed and kissed his nose.

“YAAAHHHHHHH!” Jackson yelled and got up light speed, making Mark laugh. Jackson pointed at him and looked around in disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“WHY ISNT ANYONE AROUND TO HEAR THIS? NOBODY WILL BELIEVE ME IF I TELL THEM THAT YOU CAN TALK LIKE THAT!”

Mark chuckled wholeheartedly at the goofball that was Jackson. He really needed a piece of this very sweet fluffy Jackson pie.

Jackson’s phone buzzed again.

“Bambam’s eating your chicken, dude,” Jaebeom yelled.

“COMING, HOLD THAT LIL SHIT! Mark, Bam’s eating our chicken,” Jackson yelled and they both rushed towards the staircase.

When they reached the hallway, Jackson grabbed at Mark’s arm.

“YOU like ME?” Jackson was wide eyed as if he was replaying Mark’s whole confession in his head.

“I LOVE YOU,” Mark whisper yelled and Jackson jutted his lip out and started crying.

“Oh my God! My best friend is in love with me,” he fanned himself and Mark rolled his eyes.

Mark pecked his lips and he squeaked, hiding his face behind his palms. “Yes, he is since four years! But he may forget those emotions for an extended period of time if he misses out on chicken.” Jackson beamed so bright and threw himself at him.

“I will buy you chicken for the rest of your life, baby,” he said.

“Eww.”

“Will you love me even if I am stupid, tired, ugly, fat and away from you?” he asked in a small voice and Mark hugged him back tightly.

“Yes. Signed up for the whole package.”

“AAACCCKKKK!” a noona yelled when she spotted them. Mark thought they were out for good.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP?”

“BAMBAM FINISHED THE CHICKEN, YUGYEOM HELPED HIM!” Jaebeom came running and it was utter chaos. The only thing that Mark could think about now was love and happiness clinking glasses in his head. Apparently they had kicked out fear, sadness and confusion out for good. Lust looked on from a corner, raising him a glass and he winked at it. It was a good, good day.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mark's character always comes out better and stronger than Jackson's? I am literally disappointing my bias. I hope Jackson never reads this shit.
> 
> @WrandomThots- In this moment I realized, I fucked up.


End file.
